After Ever After
by ChronicleDrama
Summary: Disney has always left out what had happened to our dear and beloved Disney Characters in the end. So, what really did happen after Disney? And why are all the characters now in therapy...Totally for fun.
1. Jasmine and Al Aba

**Chapter 1- Clients- Jasmine and Al Abra**

I stared at the case file ahead of me before looking back up at the couple. They were my first clients this morning and it was my first time dealing with a kleptomaniac-if I must say. The man-Al Abra, reached toward my desk taking my small name plaque.

"Put it back." His wife demanded through clenched teeth. He reluctantly did. I set down his file on my lap before clearing my throat.

"Mrs. Abra, would you like to tell me more about…your husband's condition?" I ask, placing my elbows on my lap and leaning forward. She nodded as she slapped his hand away from my desk once again.

"He steals everything. Do you hear me? EVERYTHING! I don't get it-we're wealthy and rich. Why on Earth would he need to steal?" Jasmine demanded, glaring at her husband. "I'll tell you why. Because he's an idiot." She acknowledged, leaning back in her chair. His jaw clenched as he turned to me. He pointed toward her.

"You see? I have to deal with this all day. The nagging. Why can't she just be HAPPY?"

"Because you steal everything!" She snapped.

"So what if I steal every-." And that was when I stopped listening. It was normal for couples to get into squalls here and it was better to let them do all the talking. Jasmine turned to me.

"He talks to a carpet. A freaking rug. And you know what is sad? He talks to it more than me!" She dabbed her watery eyes with a tissue. I glanced at my watch. Their time was up.

"Alright, end of the session. I do look forward to seeing you next week though." I inform, pulling them both to their feet.

"That-that was it? But we didn't get anything accomplished." Jasmine complained and I smiled at her.

"That's what you think. Meanwhile, why don't you two try talking to each more as homework. After all, most things can be resolved by talking!" I insist, before lowering my voice. "I prefer check." With that, I shoved them out the door and closed it behind, gasping as I leaned against it.

By now, you may be wondering who I am. Well, I'll tell you-not a Disney character if that's what you mean. No, see after 'ever after', Disney is done with their characters and blows them off. So, besides the Disney films, we never actually see what is actually going on after ever after. Hey, that's a good title. After ever after.

So, who am I then? Funny question to ask. I'm Julie Andrews. Once a specialist in creating these characters and now am a specialized psychological therapist working with these crazies. And I'll tell you-they certainly are crazy.

**So, what do you think? Good or no?**


	2. Snow and Josh Charming

**PLEASE READ: WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Chapter 2-Clients-Snow and Josh Charming**

The faint knock on my door was enough to make my head snap up. It was 2 o'clock already? I sighed while taking a sip of the bottled water I had on my coffee table. "Come in." I assured, setting the bottle back onto the table. The clients were a section of the Charming family, Snow and Josh Charming. Despite the whole 'true love's kiss' thing that Disney has promoted, that is pretty much a lie. Snow and Josh definitely were unfit for each other. Of course, as a therapist, I could never tell them that. My job was to pretend that there actually was hope for the couple.

The door slammed open immediately as Snow stormed in. Her pure black hair curled in tangles, her pale white skin paler than usual and her bright, blue eyes filled with worry. Something had her troubled. I peeked behind her figure to find that she was the only one there. I glanced back to her demanding eyes. "Where's your husband?" She bit her lip as she quickly walked back to the door and closed it shut. She turned back to face me.

"I took the car without him. Unless he takes a cab, it is only us for today's session." She answered, falling into the seat opposite of me. Raising my eyebrow, I pick up her case before looking it over carefully.

"So, what's up?" I inquired, meeting her gaze. She let out a huff, shaking her head while looking out the window behind me. She looked back over at me before starting.

"Where to start? Well, I guess that my husband's mother is coming into town!" She exclaimed, taking the pillow that her back leaned against and hugged it in her lap. I nod puzzlingly.

"And?" I asked, waiting for her to continue. She glared at me.

"And!? She's going to try and kill me!" Oh, yea. That's right. Her mother apparently a while back had a 'falling out' with Snow here and one thing led to another, and Josh's mother tried to kill her. I was a little hazy on the details, but that basically summed it up.

"Oh." I reply, leaning forward. "So, what else?" She arched her eyebrows at me before I quickly cleared up what I meant. "Tell me more about your mother-in-law. Why is she going to try and kill you?" I questioned, gesturing for her to continue. She nodded while contemplating what I had said in thought.

"Well, it was three years ago. She saw me and-she tried to kill me because I am prettier than her!" If I hadn't mentioned before, princesses were a little egotistical. Snow was no exception. I nod in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." She straightened her coat out while sitting up straighter in her seat. "So, did you talk to Josh about it?" Her eyes grew in anger as she thrust her balled up fist into the pillow.

"I don't even want to talk about him! When I confronted him about it, he laughed and said that yes, but it's his mom. Unbelievable!" She snapped, glancing over at me. I shrugged while smiling a little.

"What about the dwarves? Maybe they could help." I insist, glancing at my watch then toward the door. Okay, so I wasn't exactly the most patient with clients, but I just wanted to be done with this. Disney characters were always self-centered. She let out a half-laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. Let's see, Sneezy works as a chef- ew, Doc is a chiropractor - whatever that is, Happy is a therapist- hey, you guys should meet, Sleepy works in a mattress store, Dopey is a mime, Grumpy is a politician, and Bashful is a survey researcher. You get the picture-they are too busy to talk to me." She explained, rolling her eyes.

Just when I was about to speak, the door burst open and the white rabbit, my receptionist, bubbled in carrying a large box of apples. "I'm late, I'm late, with an order of apples." Snow let out a scream as she rocked backwards in the chair, causing it to fall over with her in it. She quickly got up and ran out the door. I grinned at him gratefully.

"Thanks, she was really running long." I explained, grabbing an apple out of the box. He nodded while walking out the door. One down for the day, only God knows how many more to go.

**Hello, me again. I want to thank you guys for reading my book and reviewing, I apologize for the long wait. This chapter isn't very good, but I thought I'd get it out there. Anyways, please enjoy. Don't forget, all the characters are on my profile! Review!**


End file.
